Of Sleeping, Smirking, and Sex
by WrappedinPaper
Summary: A Jo/Camille fic. Mentions of Jo/Kendall and Logan/Camille. Title suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was nine o'clock at night. Jo was in Camille's room, which had become a normal occurrence lately. They had just finished watching a chick flick and she was sitting lazily on the couch while Camille turned on the radio. After changing the stations several times, Camille plopped herself down on the couch next to her best friend. On the radio, the Katy Perry song "I Kissed a Girl" started playing.  
"I love this song!" exclaimed Jo. She started humming along with it, causing Camille to laugh before turning up the volume. The song got to the chorus, and Jo let her emotions take over. Time seemed to slow down as Jo looked at her friend.  
Jo's mouth crashed onto Camille's, kissing her passionately. Camille moaned into her best friend's mouth, her thoughts swirling around. In that moment of bliss, Camille decided to just listen to what she was feeling. So she kissed Jo back, matching her intensity. Jo pressed her against the back of the couch, her tongue begging entry to Camille's mouth. Camille parted her lips, moaning loudly as Jo's tongue explored her mouth. Camille arched her back in pleasure, causing her breasts to brush against Jo, who stifled a moan. Jo stopped kissing Camille, which made her groan in protest. Jo pulled at Camille's shirt.  
"Off," she growled. Camille pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor. Jo quickly pulled off her own shirt before proceeding to make-out with Camille again. By this time, neither girl was aware of what song was playing. Camille flipped them over and unfastened Jo's jeans, slowly sliding them down her waist. Jo moaned against Camille's lips and attempted to force the jeans down. This just caused Camille to go slower while at the same time entering Jo's mouth with her tongue. Jo bucked her hips against Camille, who finally pulled off Jo's jeans, throwing them across the room. Jo flipped them over and started kissing down Camille's jawline. Going lower, Jo kissed Camille's neck, eliciting a loud moan. Jo traced Camille's lacy black bra with her tongue before unfastening and removing it. She then began to furiously suck on Camille's left breast while she kneaded the right one with her hand. Camille mewled in pleasure, her hands pressing Jo's head to her breast. Jo switched breasts, sucking and nipping at it. Camille was writhing and moaning with pleasure now and flipped them over so that she was on top, grinding against Jo before cumming. This turned Jo on even more and she quickly removed her own bra. Camille squeezed Jo's breasts with her hands, making Jo moan loudly and buck her hips. Camille then sucked on Jo's right breast, grazing it with her teeth, as she rubbed Jo's left one with her left hand. Her right hand went down to rub Jo's clit. Jo moaned loudly before climaxing. Camille smirked and stripped off Jo's now soaking wet panties, licking up the cum that was on them.  
"You look good naked," Camille told her.  
"Really?" Jo asked, blushing.  
"Absolutely," Camille answered.  
"I'd say the same thing about you," Jo told her. "But you aren't naked yet."  
"That's easily remedied." Camille smirked before removing her shorts and panties.  
"Like what you see?" Camille asked.  
" Oh yeah." Jo said, moving in for a kiss. She grabbed the brunette by the ass, picking her up so that her legs went around Jo's waist. Camille moaned into Jo's mouth as she felt a finger enter her ass. Jo added a second finger and began to pump in and out as Camille moaned, bucking her hips. Jo pumped her friend faster and faster before pulling out, much to Camille's protest. Jo placed Camille on the couch and positioned her face at Camille's clit. Camille spread her legs, putting them over Jo's shoulders. She then grabbed the back of Jo's head and pushed it towards her clit. Jo licked her folds, sending waves of pleasure through Camille. She thrust her tongue into Camille's folds as Camille moaned her name. Jo's hands went up to Camille's breasts and pinched her rock-hard nipples, earning an especially loud moan from Camille. Jo began to suck on her bud, which made Camille buck her hips upward.  
"Fuck," she moaned. "Jo, I'm so close!"  
"Then cum for me," Jo replied, smirking. She licked Camille's clit while squeezing her breasts. With a cry of pleasure, Camille came, her cum squirting into Jo's mouth and on her face. Camille sat up and kissed Jo long and hard, her own cum smearing on their faces.  
"Mmm, I taste pretty good," Camille said, licking the cum from Jo's face.  
"Camille," Jo said. "Fuck me."  
Camille smirked before bringing her hand down to Jo's clit, rubbing it lightly with her fingers.  
"S-Stop t-t-teasing." Jo gasped, shaking from anticipation. Without warning, Camille thrust one finger into Jo's folds, quickly followed by a second and third. She pumped them in and out, slowly gaining speed as Jo squirmed beneath her.  
"Harder," she moaned. "Faster, Camille!"  
Camille complied, pumping her blonde friend as hard and as fast as she could. She began to suck on her friend's hardened nipple, earning loud moans from Jo. Camille felt Jo's walls clenching around her fingers and with one last moan Jo came. Camille pulled her fingers out, licking them, before putting Jo's cum on her own breasts. Jo licked Camille's breasts, tasting herself.  
"I taste pretty good too," Jo said. "Can you do one more round?" Jo asked Camille.  
"If I get some pleasure out of it," Camille answered her. That was all the confirmation Jo needed. She climbed on top of Camille, straddling her face. Jo then positioned her face over Camille's folds. She moaned, her face pressing against Camille's clit, as Camille licked her folds. Jo thrust her tongue into Camille's folds while at the same time bucking her hips, grinding against Camille's face. Camille sucked on Jo's nub, sending a wave of pleasure through her best friend's body. Before long, Jo climaxed, her cum squirting onto Camille's face. Camille came soon after and both girls sat up, their faces covered in cum. Jo started kissing Camille and then began to lick her own cum from her best friend's face. Camille did the same to Jo, grinding against her for good measure. The two of them looked at each other and began to laugh.  
"I guess the song was right after all," Jo said, smiling. Camille glanced at her clock.  
"Oh, crap," she muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Jo asked, confused.  
"It's eleven o'clock! We need to get to sleep!" Camille said, shaking her shoulders.  
"So," Jo began. "Can I stay with you tonight?"  
"Sure," Camille told her, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. "But I only have one bed."  
Jo returned the smile. "I think we can make that work."  
The two girls climbed into bed, still naked, and soon fell fast asleep, safe in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm baack! Sorry it took me so long. Thanks for the reviews. And now, without further adue, I, me, myself, WrappedinPaper, present to you, my faithful followers, my loyal minnions, CHAPTER 2! Sorry about the length, it'll get longer, I promise. Or do I? O_o

When the alarm clock went off in the morning, the first thing Camille did was hit the snooze. Or, she tried to, at least. She found that she was blocked from reaching it by a body and vaguely wondered why there was someone else in her bed. As the events of last night came flooding back to her, she felt Jo stir beside her. Looking over at her friend, the sound of the alarm clock was all but forgotten.  
"Oh God, Camille," she murmured. "What did we do?"  
"I think it was the equivalent of a porn video," Camille joked. She realized that she probably shouldn't have said that, however, because Jo started freaking out.  
"No no no," she said. "I have a job, I have a boyfriend! I can't be having sex, especially not with my best friend!" Camille frowned at this.  
"Well I'm sorry," Camille said. "I didn't know having sex with me was so horrible."  
"No, no it wasn't!" Jo exclaimed hurriedly. "It was amazing and the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"Then why are you freaking out?"  
"This isn't supposed to happen," Jo said. "I have a life! I can't just-"  
"What is that ring for?" Camille asked, cutting Jo off and catching her by surprise.  
"W-what?" Jo asked, confused.  
"The ring you always wear. The only time you take it off is when you put it in my bedroom before we watch a movie or something."  
"It's my Purity Ring." Realization dawned on Camille's face.  
"Shit," she cursed. "I really messed things up, didn't I?" Jo shook her head.  
"No, not at all," she told her friend. "It was perfect. I just don't know how to continue to wear it without feeling like I'm lying. But if I don't wear it, everyone will know something's up. And then-"  
"Jo, calm down," Camille told her. "I have a plan."  
"I was afraid you were going to say that." Jo then watched as a naked Camille got out of bed and ran out of the room. There were several crashing sounds as Camille franticly looked for something. She must have found it, because Jo heard nothing after that until Camille came back into the room, crawling on the bed to where Jo was.  
"Are you going to tell me this brilliant plan of yours?" Jo asked her.  
"Mistletoe," Camille said simply. At Jo's confused look, she continued. "You know how if people kiss under a mistletoe it doesn't really count?"  
"Sort of," Jo answered. What was she getting at?  
"Well," she continued. "What if said couple got a little carried away? Since they're under a mistletoe, it technically wouldn't count, right?"  
"I guess," Jo told her. "But there wasn't any mistletoe above the couch."  
"That's where you're wrong. I forgot to take it down after New Year's," Camille explained. "So you can still wear your ring and not feel guilty."  
"That's brilliant," Jo said. Then she frowned. "What's that one for?" she asked, referring to the one Camille had just hung up.  
"So I have an excuse to do this," Camille said, before pressing her lips to Jo's. Jo kissed her back. When they pulled away, Jo leaned back on the pillows.  
"I love you," Camille told her.  
"I love you, too." Jo said with a smile.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
As the two of them lay in bed together, Camille realized something.  
"You're going to have to borrow my underwear." She told Jo.  
"Would that be before or after you fuck me senseless?" Jo asked her, smirking. Camille kissed Jo again.  
"After," she answered. "Definitely after."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This one is a compromise, a sort of win-win, if you will. You people get…uh, female masturbation? And I get religious references that set the tone for the rest of the story. And thanks for the criticism and reviews. To the person who called the person who told me to stop a jerk: I don't think of them as a jerk, rather, I prefer to look at it that they have so little faith in my writing, they think I'll somehow find a way to screw it up. Will I? Probably.

Two days went by, and Jo found herself thinking about Camille more and more. Her thoughts would wander to her friend in those rare moments when she had time to herself. When she got back to her apartment that evening, Jo immediately went to her bedroom, stopping only to take off her shoes. She quickly unfastened her jeans and pulled them off, her shirt soon following. She squeezed her breasts, arching her back and moaning, and then traced the outline of her breasts along the edge of her bra.

"Mmm, Camille," she moaned, her hands creeping their way down towards her panties. She rubbed her clit lightly over her underwear, moaning at the touch. She could almost imagine Camille's face above her, smirking as Jo moaned and bucked her hips. She slipped her hand into her panties and continued to rub her clit, shivering slightly with pleasure. Jo quickly undid her bra, throwing it across the room. She pinched her nipple and began to roll it between her thumb and index finger while continuing to rub her clit harder.

"Uh uh, Ca-Camille," she moaned loudly. She gave the same treatment to her other breast and started bucking her hips as she got closer.

"Oh fuck, Camille," she moaned. "Oh u-uh, Ca-Camille!" she screamed as she came, cum soaking her panties. She pulled her hand from them and brought it to her mouth, tasting herself. She took off her underwear and just lay there, naked in bed. If the only way she could get to sleep was by doing herself and sleeping naked, well, it was better then no sleep at all, right?

Camille was having the same problem that night. Ever since She had slept(in both meanings of the word) with Jo three nights ago, she found it considerably more difficult to fall asleep without Jo next to her. It was crazy, like the kind of crazy that only happens in movies and fairytales. She slipped her hand into her pant and began to finger herself, leaning against the bedpost for support.

"Oh fuck," she moaned. "Jo, uh, Mmm." Camille withdrew her hand and quickly stripped before laying on the bed, her legs spread wide as she once more began to rub her clit, this time while also squeezing her left breast. She envisioned Jo's head between her legs and rubbed faster, squeezing her breast hard. This made her moan loudly, and she was so glad that her dad was out of the apartment until next week. She switched breasts, rolling the already-hard nipple between her fingers as she bucked her hips. After bucking and moaning some more, she came screaming one word: Jo. Sleep claimed Camille soon after, her hands on her breasts.

For Jo, however, sleep didn't come. That is to say, the aftermath of her masturbation had her feeling guilty. She'd just sinned, hadn't she? But she knew that if anything that had happened in the past three days was a sin, it was having sex. Not just having sex before marriage, having sex with Camille. And that made it all the more worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Right, I'm back! Though this chapter is T-rated, I promise I'll throw in some romance in the next one, which will be up some time before Halloween. I have low expectations.

When Jo found out she was going to have Friday off, she nearly cried out in joy. And of course, the first person to call her when that day came was Kendall.

"Hello?"

"Jo? It's Kendall. I heard you have the day off, so did you want to maybe have lunch together?"

"Wait,back up. First, why are you calling my room, and second, why are you asking about lunch at breakfast time?"

"I'm calling your room because my mom took away my cellphone and I guess I miss you?"

Hearing this sent a stabbing feeling of guilt through Jo and she found that she couldn't finish the conversation. Making up a lame excuse, Jo hung up the phone. She couldn't explain why, but the next thing she did was call Camille. It went to voice-mail, so she left a message asking Camille to call her soon. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, she texted Camille, telling her friend to meet her at the Starbucks cafe across the street. It was only after they sat down at a table that either of them tried to speak.

"I- Are you okay?" Camille looked at her concernedly.

"Yes-no. No, I'm not. I'm confused and I don't even know who I'm supposed to be anymore. I just want things to make sense again."

"Jo, I just-can we continue this discussion somewhere more private?"

After paying for two cups of coffee and a doughnut, they walked back to Camille's apartment, where their conversation began in earnest.

"I'm not supposed to feel this way. I had sex with my best friend and I can't even excuse it as an experimental thing because I can't get you out of my head! I'm not supposed to want you."

"I can't stop thinking about you, either. I want to feel you again. I-"

"Don't," Jo warned. "I can't-just don't. I want you to do something to help me. Just, make it bearable to..kiss me."

Without a second thought, Camille pressed her lips to Jo's, kissing her softly. She tried to stop, but Camille felt her hands run over Jo's breasts. Suddenly, Jo's phone rang, causing both girls to jump apart. Jo answered it, not even bothering to look at the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kendall again."

"Kendall? I thought your mom took away your cellphone."

"I'm borrowing Logan's. Anyway, since it's closer to lunchtime, how about we grab some grub. I know this great place down the road a ways where you can build your own burger." Jo bit her lip and glanced at Camille.

"Actually, Kendall, as awesome as eating under-cooked meat with bread sounds, I kind of promised Camille I'd hang out with her. We have some stuff to talk about."

"Oh, okay." Kendall answered. Jo swore she could actually hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well, if you change your mind, call me. Er, Logan." And with that, she hung up. She turned to Camille.

"Why is it so hard? Nothing is going like I planned it. I came here to be a singer, and now I'm the one with the acting job that I can't even enjoy because I keep thinking about you! Ever since I met you, you've been the one person that makes me feel and do things I've never had before. I'd never even touched a friend on thier shoulder before you. I didn't even consider some kind of, attraction to you before..." She trailed off, and it hit her just how much she had shared with Camille. Not just in that rant, but every time she was around. Camille was the one person she could drop her American girl image and just be herself. And that thought scared her. It reminded her of just how her parents would react, and how she had lied awake at night, trying to pass off the feelings as having her first real best friend. But now she couldn't even do that. Actually, if she thought about it she didn't even like Katie Perry. Why would she just think that? Camille cleared her throat, shocking Jo out of her thoughts.

"Please tell me I wasn't thinking out loud," Jo begged.

"You were," Camille said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "But really, you don't have to feel weird about it. You can just, I don't know, keep dating Kendall and just use me for stress relief or something."

"First, how would I get stress relief from you? Your the most stressful person I know." Camille wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh," Jo said, feeling her cheeks grow scarlet. Then she felt disgusted, more with herself for liking the idea then Camille suggesting it. "How could you even say that? That would be unfaithful to Kendall and-"

"Fine, don't! Forget I ever asked!" If Jo hadn't have been listening so intently, watching Camille's lips move, she never would have heard the last part: "Forget I'm in love with you."

"I'm sorry," Jo whispered.

"What for? You said that being with me was the most amazing thing ever, and then you talk about me like I'm part of you and ask me to kiss you. But you and Kendall are dating and let me tell you something: it won't work. You and him have all of the same problems with image, but while he just breezes along like nothing can touch him, you keep everyone at arm's-length. So when we had sex, I thought it meant something. I thought you'd finally dropped your barriers. But you seem determined to just kiss me until you can ignore it and cry yourself to sleep. So what are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry because I'm not as strong as you. I can't just accept it, not right now. I can handle you touching me that way if we're in private but I can't deal with all of this crap right now."

Camille didn't know if she should be hurt or pleased. It was a bit amusing that even while ranting at her - after using every curse word in existence when they had sex - Jo refused to swear. One thing was certain, though. As she watched her blonde friend walk out of her apartment, she knew Jo was breaking her heart without even caring. And the worst part was, Camille could not bring herself say no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So, I kept half a promise, happy? It's up before Halloween. One day before, but still. I'd also like to take this time to thank everyone who voted for my story in the…the thing. The thing that had something to do with Best Femslash, or…something. It means a lot to me as a writer, though the other two possibilities are that four people voted and it won by default of a dwindling fanbase, or the award is because I'm just uncannily good at writing sex scenes, the latter being most likely. Since I also have a real life(it's shocking, I know), This chapter is to set up the next one, which I will try to get done before the end of the year. I also apologize for making you wait so long for something so extremely lackluster. In other news, I have an Electric Lights Orchestra song stuck in my head.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTR. If you thought I did, I am not liable for any number of deaths or bodily injury that occurred when you read the first chapter.

"Please, dad?"

"Camille, I just returned from my business trip and now you're saying that you want to go to Canada?"

"It would just be for a few days, I promise. Logan and Carlos would go too, and I'll get a job on that commercial like you asked. I'm sure they can wait until next Monday." Camille already knew she had convinced him with the last part. That was why she'd purchased the tickets two days ago with her father's credit card, and why she hadn't mentioned that Carlos and Logan had no clue that the three of them would be in Canada in two nights.

Her next stop was Roque Records, where she excitedly told Carlos and Logan the news.

"Are you insane?! You can't just waltz in here and take half of my dogs to Florida!"

Actually, she said Canada-" James started.

"Whatever!"

Camille turned to Gustavo and cocked her head, seeming to think for a moment, before speaking.

"Most likely."

"What?" Gustavo turned, his anger momentarily forgotten and replaced with confusion.

"You asked if I was insane. I said most likely, yes. Though there was one time when I was eight and my uncle Bob let me watch the entirety of Face/Off, so it might not entirely be my fault. Anyway, airport in three days, guys. Pack light, too, because I really hate baggage claim."

Two days, two flights, and 14 extra hours later, the three of them were looking at the Niagara Falls.

"Does anybody have a barrel? I want to try going over it."

"Carlos, you do realize that one: that's not the kind of barrel you should use and two: it's dangerous and illegal."

"Logan," Camille started. "I have something to tell you." At that moment, Carlos made a dash for the Falls. His intention was unclear, seeing as they were a half-mile away. Logan quickly caught his friend and returned to Camille, Carlos in tow.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Camille smiled and shook her head.

"It can wait, but we might want to head back to the hotel before Carlos commits accidental suicide."

Back in the hotel room, Camille was forced to confront her thoughts. Those thoughts mainly consisted of 'Jo, I should tell you I love you and you are the most beautiful creature in the universe' and 'God, Camille, you are such an idiot.' Once they started drifting from 'somewhat controlled and rational if a bit sappy' to 'I wonder if anyone will notice if I slip my hand between my legs,' tears began to spill. The direction of her thoughts coupled with the knowledge that her _boyfriend_ was in the next room; Camille just couldn't take it. So of course Logan chose that moment to go in and sit down next to her.

"Camille, are you alright? You're crying," Logan looked at her, concern on his face. Camille took a few shaky breaths before answering.

"No, I-I-I I'm break-" Camille broke off, sobbing into Logan's shoulder. Logan shifted on the sofa, moving to rub her lower back softly.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's alright, just try again."

"I'm breaking up with you." To his credit, Logan didn't act shocked or hurt. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and rocked back and forth.

"It's for good this time, isn't it?" He smiled sadly as Camille nodded. "Why?" Logan's voice cracked slightly, and Camille could tell his heart was breaking inside.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"No, and he's a she." Seeing his look of surprise, she continued, her tongue spinning a web of half-truths and blatant lies and it killed her, but she had to do it.

"I went to one of those discover yourself hippy camps over the summer and, I don't know, I just realized who I was. Cliche, I know. Her eyes were like diamonds, and I was drowning in them." Tears came to her eyes and Camille was almost starting to believe herself. The next thing to come would be the most painful of blows, even worse because it was the one thing amidst her lies that was actually true.

"I slept with her. I had sex with her, and it was more than I'd ever felt when you and I would fool around." She forced herself to look Logan in the eyes, and was surprised to find no bitterness or betrayal there.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but Logan was already shaking his head.

"No, you aren't. Nor should you be. 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." He offered a smile. "This is who you are, and I'm fine with that. To be honest, we've been on/off so many times I lost count. It was only a matter of time before it ended for good. Does she have tattoos?"

"What?" Camille blinked uncomprehendingly.

"The girl you're in love with. Does she have tattoos? Just want to make sure it isn't my fault for being too awkward."

"Not that I've seen. None of this is your fault, Logan. You were wonderful." Logan nodded and Camille briefly wondered how he was still in high school. She must have said that random thought out loud, because Logan answered her.

"I actually graduated from college at 15. It was under my birth name, Hortense, so I'm retaking high school under Logan. It's mostly for Carlos' benefit; he does need to get through school with a passing grade, after all." Camille nodded before getting up, grabbing her jacket and purse and slipping on her shoes as she moved to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," was Camille's short reply.

"The legal drinking age in Canada is nineteen." Camille brandished her ID, which conveniently put her birth year at 1992.

"It's not my fault they messed up the last digit; I just didn't correct them."

"As a medical student, I would advise against that course of action."

"Fine, I'll take a cab. Now I'm off to get drunk; don't wait up for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: I'm back, kind of. Here's the(underwhelming) sixth chapter where in we: skip over any smut that occurred in between(I may regret that act and add it in later, but for now let's focus on advancing the plot, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: Do I own BTR? Well, seeing as this plot has yet to materialize on the show in any way, shape, or form, I'm gonna go with no.

Camille woke up to the harsh glare of sunlight and a throbbing headache. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and tried to get her bearings, but was quickly interrupted by a jar being thrust into her hands.

"It's pickle juice, drink up." The voice was female, and oh god, what happened?

Drinking the pickle juice down and opening her eyes, Camille stared at the woman in front of her for a full minute and a half before realizing how rude that was. She had straight, dyed-blonde hair that reached passed her shoulders, dark brown eyes, and a face that generally gave Camille the bizarre mental image of Molly Ringwald. Oh, and she was naked.

"Who's Jo?" This was the last phrase camille was expecting to hear, and she allowed herself to fall back onto her pillow before muttering "Oh God" in reply.

"Actually, it was more along the lines of 'oh, God, Jo. Uhn, Jo!' " A smirk tugged at the woman's face and with the thought of 'Cocky bitch', Camille decided she liked her.

"Jo is, no-well, she's my best friend. So sorry, but I actually can't remember your name?" She meant for it to trail off, like people do in TV shows, but it sounded like a straight question.

"Abby. Abigail, really. Yours is Camille, in case you forgot." Abby climbed into bed on Camille's left side and eyed her. "I know heartache when I see it. I look in the mirror often enough. Tell me your story."

Without any further prompting, Camille began. "It was nine o'clock at night..."

When she had finished, her head had stopped hurting, her stomach had started growling, and she was becoming increasingly aware of the proximity of their naked bodies.

"Right, so I have questions. The first being, are you telling me that what was the first sexual encounter at least one of you played out like a porno?"

Camille raised her index finger to begin a passionate defense, but couldn't actually come up with anything. "Okay, so I may have over-romanticised that memory somewhat."

"Knew it. Now, if you two had sex multiple times, why is she your best friend and not your girlfriend?"

"I..." Camille thought about this for a moment, the inevitable conclusion being that she had fucked up and hadn't thought of things from Jo's viewpoint. "...fuck. She's a conservative Christian who isn't even used to frequent physical contact and I've been an asshole about it. Jo's just confused and the best thing I could offer for help was to tack 'with-benefits' on to the end."

"Well, while you deal with this self-centered epiphany, I would be a bad host if I didn't serve breakfast in bed. Hang on." With that Abigail got up and exited the room and for the life of her Camille couldn't tear her eyes from the other girl's bare ass. _I am such a slut,_ she thought, smirking and cringing at once inwardly.

Five minutes later, accompanied by a crashing noise and muffled cursing, Abby returned carrying two plates loaded with oatmeal, fruit, and pastries.

"So I've been hoarding buffet food for a day, and, here."

Camille accepted her plate and proceeded to devour the first pastry. They ate in silence, stacking the plates on the bedside table when they finished.

"So what about you?" Abby glanced at her in seeming misapprehension. "I've told you my story, now I want to hear yours."

"She's my roommate. Her name's Lucy; she's got this whole rock-star thing going on and she says she's straight, so...eh. Every time I think about telling her how I feel, I think about how that might affect her rooming with me and I can't cover rent on my own. I end up just fingering myself on the toilet. I swear if I didn't know her I'd feel like a creepy stalker."

"I get it." Against her better judgement, Camille finds herself moving closer, her lips brushing against Abby's and it's happening again but they both need it.

She palms the blonde girl's breasts as their lips meet and before long she finds herself between Abby's thighs, sucking and licking as moans get louder. Abby grabs the back of Camille's head and pulls her up by her hair.

"You are such a fucking tease! Unlike last night, I'm not drunk, so finger me or I swear I will kick you out into the hall."

Obeying the command, Camille slipped two fingers into Abby and began to pump them, finding a rhythm with Abigail's thrusts. Camille moaned in surprise as she felt Abby's fingers feel and then enter her, thumb rubbing her clit.

"Shit, don't stop. Uhn!" Both women's thrusts became erratic, out of control as they orgasmed, collapsing on the bed.

"That was fucking amazing."


End file.
